DE 102006003070 B3 discloses a method of producing an electronic component in the form of a stack having a plurality of electrode layers and ceramic layers in which an insulating material is patterned by a laser. DE 102007058873 A1 discloses a piezoactuator having an insulating layer in which the insulating layer is laminated on as a prepatterned sheet or a photosensitive insulating sheet which has been laminated on is subsequently photopatterned. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,494 proposes an electronic multi-layer component in which the regions of inner electrodes close to the surface are electrochemically etched back and the recesses formed are filled with an insulating material. These methods comprise a multiplicity of separate processing steps and are complicated and expensive in implementation both in terms of technology and in terms of apparatus.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an improved method of producing a ceramic component and an improved ceramic component.